P90
The ES C90, more commonly referred to as the P90, is a submachine gun featured in all of the Counter-Strike games. Overview The P90 is a moderately powerful submachine gun available to both of the teams. It is commonly used in close quarters scenairos such as Office or Nuke due to its fast rate of fire. The MP5 is considered better by most players because of the P90's inaccuracy and recoil (compared to the MP5) and price. The P90 is still very powerful for a SMG, and it is the second most popular submachine gun. For those reasons, the P90 is commonly seen, especially in small maps during public matches. The P90 is the preferred weapon amongst all the 'Spray' i.e Submachine gun bots such as Rooster, Hyena, Jackal and Sandman in Tours of Duty and creator Minh Le's bot avatar in the multiplayer mode. Properties The P90 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 245 units per second, meaning they suffer very slight speed reduction. The P90 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Armor-piercing ammunition * Large magazine size (50 rounds) * Fast rate of fire * Lightweight Disadvantages * High recoil and spread * Low damage * Expensive, the most expensive SMG infact * Long reload time Gameplay Tactics * Enemy players will almost always buy armor, so this weapon can be a good choice due to its armor-piercing ammunition. * Spray and aim for the head while strafing to the side while the enemy is at close quarters. * At medium range, crouch, aim for the leg, and start firing continuously. This may lead to a headshot. Also, do not use full-auto beyond close range, you will have a hard time hitting your target due to its high spread. * 3~5 round burst (by click for 1~2 seconds) should maintain your accuracy, do burst fire twice on your target should kill at mid-range without headshot. * Retreat if enemy is using long range weaponry. * Crouch to increase accuacy at any range. Countertactics * Use long range weaponry against its user. * Most rifles outclass submachine guns, as long as the user has good aim and timing. * High caliber weapons are needed to face the user in a close battle. * Submachine guns with lower spread is good at mid-ranges. Achievements Kill Trivia * The P90 has an unusable red dot sight, which is featured on every version of the weapon. * The Counter-Strike model has the opaque magazine, while Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Source feature a transparent magazine, showing the bullets inside. * However, the translucent plastic magazine will always appears to be full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. This may be to reduce memory. * The database file name for this weapon is p90. *The hotkey for this weapon is b34 (by default). *When used with the Five-SeveN as your sidearm, any shots fired consumes the ammo of both guns, as they both fire the 5.7x28mm cartridge. *In a previous version of Counter-Strike: Source, the ammunition was wrongly listed as .338 Lapua Magnum i.e 8.6x70mm; the chambering of the AWSM, instead of 5.7x28mm. Shoulder firing even single shots of .338 Lapua is rather difficult let alone fully automatic fire. This graphical error on the HUD has been since fixed in an update. *In real life, the magazine can show how many rounds you have, this feature does not seen in the game. Gallery : Main article: ES C90/Gallery External links *P90 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons